Wolf Bane
by FerretEmpress
Summary: Based off of Curse of of Blackmoor Manor. Ever wondered what really happened to to Elinor Penvellyn, why she was accused of being a witch, was there ever a beast of Blackmoor Manor? These questions, along with the other dark secrets of the Penvellyn past will be answered in this gripping adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm a really big fan of the Nancy Drew PC games, and I decided to participate in NaNoWriMo. I didn't end up finishing it in time, but whatever, it got me writing. I had recently played Curse of Blackmoor Manor, and you do get a bit of Elinor Penvellyn's backstory, but not a lot of it. So for my story I decided to write Elinor's story. It is a lot different than most of the stories I usually write. I tried to keep to the facts that we are given in the game, but some of it I had to twist. And some of the diary entries from the Penvellyn family are actually from the game, as some of you will know, just saying so I don't get accused for stealing anything.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish this story could be purely of my own creation, I do have to credit Nancy Drew and HerInteractive for the original idea, the game itself and some of the charecters.**

**However,Randulf,Charlotte, Hedwig and a few of the other charecters we will meet are my own.**

**hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The most remembered name from the halls of Blackmoor,_

_Was a young woman called Elinor._

_The trial was unjust, the verdict unfair._

_Be wary you must, the beast is still there._

* * *

_I have always been the strangest person in the town of Blackmoor. People say that all of our family, the Penvellyns, are all strange people. I suppose I was the strangest of all. My father James found me on the doorstep many years ago. Because no one knows where I came from, people say that I am a changeling, or a fairy baby._

_I live in Blackmoor England in the large Penvellyn estate of Blackmoor manor. It is a very beautiful house. It has a library, a conservatory, a very large dining room, stables and a garden. Other than that, there was the long moors that gave the town its name. Those moors are rumoured to be haunted, and not just told by children. Living in a land of mystery and legend can also make one strange._

_I am Elinor Penvellyn, and I have reached my eighteenth year. The reason people think us Penvellyns so strange. We Penvellyns have a secret, secrecy and strange actions never make one normal in society. My ancestor Randulf the Red found a great treasure. My great-great-great grandfather Charles Penvellyn began a tradition that has been passed down from Penvellyn to Penvellyn, with the help of the Bossiny family. Every Penvellyn must create a puzzle that will further hide our family treasure. I am that lucky Penvellyn, trained by Charlotte Bossiny in the ways of my ancestors. My father also knows about the secret, only because I confided in him. He has agreed to help me with my invention, but it must be my own creation. It is surprizing that the secret has not been leaked, but both the Penvellyn and Bossiny Family are ridged in their traditions. I started my tutoring at twelve, like all other Penvellyns before me. I found the alchemy lab at the ripe age of thirteen. Reading the entries in the Penvellyn book of Charles and Thomas was inspiring. Someday I'll have my portrait in the Great Hall, along with my invention. But I have much to do before then, and many years to do it in._

_- Elinor Penvellyn_

* * *

I looked out of the conservatory window and onto the misty moor. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs I turned to see my father. "Elinor, darling why don't you go to the town and do some shopping or something. You shouldn't stay cooped up in this drafty old manor all day." He said. I sighed and stepped back from the window. "Don't you give me that young lady. It has been raining all week, you need to get out." Father said. "Alright, alright, I'll go father." I said. I ran up to my bedroom and put on my cloak.

When I came outside, a cabby was waiting for me. Father always did nice things like that for me. "To town mam?" The cabby asked. I nodded and then hopped into the carriage.

It was a brisk summer day; the winter had come earlier this year. The Penvellyns were given all of the lands surrounding Blackmoor Manor when the king gave them to Randulf the Red. Because my father was quite wealthy, and because I was his only child, he had never gotten a governess for me. Though Charlotte eventually substituted for one. This only added to the unorthodox that was our family.

When we reached town the cabby let me off near the square, and I headed towards my favourite dress shop. I wasn't going to buy anything, but it was always nice to window shop there. The dresses they made were absolutely scrumptious, and the jewellery was divine. Pressing my face to the display window glass I saw a beautiful white gown made from satin. It had a lace sash, lace draping sleeves, and lace trimming. I love lace, it was simple yet elegant, and I decided then and there that if I were to get married, I would want a dress like that. It was simple, like me. I wasn't into such gaudy things like some girls like Miss Baker and Miss Collins who lived for things that sparkled. They had a cloak for every minute of the day. I had one, black and practical.

I walked away from the store front, sad to leave the dress behind, and continued down the crowded streets. Though fall was upon us, there were still flower shops here and there, squeezing out all the money they could before the frost. I picked out one I thought looked particularly nice, and walked to it. The old lady that stood behind it looked at me and said, "Hedwig, at your service. What's the pretty rose lookin' for today?" I eyed the arrangement of flowers, and decided upon a nice bouquet of daisies and goldenrod for Charlotte. I paid Hedwig for the flowers and was about to leave, when she grabbed the front of my cloak and pinned something on it. "Fennel and lavender, it will keep you safe." She smiled. Though I found the whole thing strange, I smiled back and continued on my way. It was nearly time for dinner, so I decided to head back. I passed the dress shop and gazed longingly at that dress I had seen before.

Suddenly a hand clamped on to my arm and pulled me aside. I was spun around to face a boy about my age. "What were you thinking, wandering into the road like that? You almost got crushed by those carriages!" he said roughly. "I suppose I wasn't looking were I was going." I replied, quite lamely. "Yes, I suppose you weren't!" the boy barked back.

He let go of my arm to run a hand through his red hair. "Thank you for saving my life." I said, feeling like a scolded child, and I hated that. "It's not that hard to do, I pulled you out of the street." He said, and I could tell he was calming down. "No really, thank you. I'm sorry for troubling you." I added. His brown eyes bored through me. "Saving someone's life isn't a problem, it shouldn't be. The fact that you put it in danger is what bothers me." He said, almost as exasperated as before. I had only succeeded in putting the boy back into a bad mood. So I decided to change the subject."I'm Elinor Penvellyn." I said cheerfully, and extended my hand. The boy's anger quickly turned to pleasantry. "Sorry, Randulf Dunst." He replied grasping my hand and giving it a firm shake. "I help my father with his book selling business.' Randulf said and then added 'and you live in Blackmoor manor that much I know." I scuffed my boat around in the dirt.

The Penvellyn name wasn't the best thing to have in this town, not if you wanted to be normal. I always told my father that it didn't bother me, being a Penvellyn, but it did. Once people found out, they never treated you the same. It also made catching a man next to impossible.

"I have never been up to the manor, then again, neither have most people. But I've always wondered what the moors look like when the fog rolls in. Rather spooky I'd suppose." Randulf said. That was the first positive response I'd heard from him in a while, and I barely knew what to say. "It is sort of frightening to see the fog rolling down the moors every night. I sometimes wonder what strange beasts it brings along with it. Though it is probably not as frightening as it once was when I was young." I explained. Suddenly I remembered that I ought to get back to my home in time for dinner. "I really ought to get back home; my family will be expecting me for supper." I said. "Certainly Miss Penvellyn. Should you be in need of anything literary, drop by Dunst and Sons book store." Randulf told me. I nodded and excused myself.

I could feel a faint heat rising to my cheeks. A gentleman had never asked me to visit him more than once, or in an unsocial setting. So to have Randulf tell me to find him again, it was almost too much. I was never one to search out or extract flattery from a man. Though the occasional flirtatious discourse never put a damper on one's happiness

I returned to the manor considerably late for dinner, and the minute I stepped through the door, Charlotte was on me like a wild cat. "Why are you late? Do you think it amusing to keep us waiting and fretting about what could have happened to you Elinor?" she barked. "I got these for you." I said sweetly, pulling the flowers out from behind my back. Charlotte softened and took them from me. My father came rushing down the stairs. "Where have you been child?" he demanded. "Getting me flowers, and most likely window shopping." Charlotte said, not entirely impressed. "Oh, and did I mention I was stopped by a boy?" I asked nonchalantly. "A boy!" Charlotte exclaimed. "A boy." My father parroted. "Yes, I wasn't looking where I was going and he pulled me out of the street before I was run over by a cabby. We were talking for a few minutes." I said, hanging up my coat. "Well don't play dumb, tell us who he was!" questioned Charlotte, almost at her wits end. "Randulf Dunst, his father owns a bookshop in town." I answered. "Dunst, I believe he owns a chain of book stores, and his cousin is the Duke of Winchester. A very respectable family." Charlotte informed us all. Though she was supposed to be teaching me the ways of the Penvellyns, she was also well versed in the eligible and suitable bachelors in the country. She was quite concerned with my marital status, which is quite understandable; considering the Penvellyn line had to go on to protect our treasure. My father simply smiled. "Elinor must be exhausted from her little trip to town. "I suggest we eat now." He said, heading to the kitchen.

That night I was kept awake by the thought of the Penvellyn treasure. I ought to start my addition to the manor very soon, or at the least begin planning it. But nothing came to mind. Only one thing I could think of. Hedwig. She gave me a pin of flowers, and I was protected. By Hedwig's charm or by what, I wasn't sure. Perhaps it was a coincidence that Randulf pulled me to safety, perhaps it would have happened with or without Hedwig's charm. But what if it was magical? Then what would make Hedwig? A witch? A fairy? Either way, I would be wary of her for days to come. Now that I thought of it, Hedwig was not the only thing on my mind. There was Randulf too. Should I go to see him, and would I ever see him again? After a half an hour of fretting about this, I was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

"Today we must renew the ritual." Charlotte told me after we had finished my arithmetic. I loved the ritual. Though it could be simply done by pouring oil down the hole in the Grand Hall, it was the complexity that made it enjoyable. We put on the headpieces and grabbed the pitcher of oil Charlotte had prepared. The most exciting thing of the ritual was that it was done in the dark. I started down the steps and began the chant.

"No key without toil, no fire without oil. No key without toil, no fire without oil." I stopped in the middle or the room and said in a low voice. "My actions ensure that my name will endure….to the end." And then I poured the oil, slowly, down the the drain. "Penvellyn." I uttered solemnly. I had been perfecting my tone each time. I loved the mystery and the glamor if the Penvellyn traditions and I wanted each time to be perfect.

"You did very well Elinor. You are very serious about your family's tradition, which is good." Charlotte said, as we ascended the steps. I smiled; it felt good when Charlotte complemented me. I sometimes felt I had to prove myself, because I wasn't a true Penvellyn. But my father assured me that the family would be proud of me. We paused outside of my room for tomorrow's instructions. "Don't forget Elinor, tomorrow we are reviewing the family history." "Yes Charlotte." I said. Frankly, I loved the family history, or rather everything about the Penvellyn's. They took me in and raised me, which was more than most people would have done. Charlotte took my head in her cool hands. "You must never forget that tradition is the most important thing. You are a Penvellyn, and it is your duty to be a Penvellyn." Charlotte said gravely. "I have faith that you'll do what is right." She added. I smiled lightly. "I will, I promise." "And good job with the Dunst boy. "She said, and I blushed. Charlotte then walked down the hall to her room, and I went into my own.

I looked out onto the moors. The nightly mist was rolling in, and I wondered if those stories of monsters and spirits who prowled the moors were true. My father had never told me not to go walking on the moors at night, but it wasn't a common practice of anyone in Blackmoor to do so. But curiosity burned inside me. It was as if I would die if I didn't find out what went on in those rolling clouds of fog every night. I vowed to myself that I would find out, but not tonight. No, you didn't run into dangerous places. Tomorrow I would see if I could extract anything from Charlotte or Father. And I'd at least test Hedwig's charm. It would be of use to me, if it worked. I crawled beneath my warm covers and fell asleep thinking of my plan.

* * *

The next morning I took a cab to town, and I found out where Dunst and Son's bookshop was. I wouldn't chance Randulf seeing me and running to save me before I could test my theory. I picked a section of town that was less busy, and with a deep breath, I stepped out onto the road. I quickly made sure that Hedwig's charm was securely fastened to my cloak, and waited for trouble to come my way.

I waited and waited, perhaps for thirty minutes. My feet began to ache from standing so long. I began to think no cabbies came this way, that I'd have to find a completely different spot, when a cab came rocketing down the cobblestones. I steeled myself, but was quite ready to jump out of the way if need be. I walked directly into the path of the carriage, and waited for something to happen. Just as I thought the carriage wouldn't slow down for me, the horses reared up and stopped completely.

The passengers inside were jostled about, and I heard one of them growl in annoyance. A man's head popped out of the carriage, all red and puffy. "Why did you stop like that, you incompetent beggar." The man yelled. The cabby, not saying a word, pointed to me. I suddenly wished that I hadn't tried out Hedwig's charm. I wanted to be invisible right now. The man stepped out of the carriage and towered over me. "What were you thinking you stupid wench, walking out on to the road like that?" He roared. "Now I'm late for my meeting with the Duke of Canterbury!" he yelled. I finally gathered my courage and spoke back. "I was merely crossing the road milord, when your cab almost ran me over." "I am Lord Cromwell; you have no right to talk to me like this. Insolent girl!" Cromwell barked, and his hand flew back in preparation to strike me.

"Stop!" yelled a familiar voice, and Randulf ran between us. "You do not have and business here boy!" Cromwell yelled. "This is Elinor, daughter of Lord Penvellyn, rightful owner of the lands of Blackmoor." Randulf barked back. Cromwell's arm fell to his side, a bit unwillingly, and he went back into his carriage. "Those cursed Penvellyns." I heard him mutter before the horses plodded on.

I turned to Cornelius, who had a roguish look on his face. "Looks like that is twice I've saved your life Elinor." He laughed, his brown eyes sparkling. I fingered the charm and replied, "Yes it looks like you have." Hedwig's charm had worked. Not only had it saved me from being crushed by the carriage, but it had also saved me from Cromwell. I had even made sure I was far away from Randulf's bookshop, and somehow he had found me. "What are you doing over on this side of town anyway?" I asked him. I could see a moment of panic flit over Randulf's face before it regained its usual confidence. "I was taking a walk to the market to buy lunch for father and I." he said. A laugh bubbled over my lips. "The market is the other way you know." I said, trying to hold my laughter in. Cornelius's face turned slightly pink. "I like taking the long way!" he defended. I felt a bit sorry for him, so I decided to change the subject. "How could I ever repay you?" I asked him. Cornelius had composed himself at this point and he replied "If you could arrange for me to come up to Blackmoor Manor, I would be most appreciative." I was not the least bit surprized by his response. I nodded in acceptance "I will ask my father when would be the most appropriate time, and you will be notified shortly." I said, and with that I excused myself.

* * *

I made my way back to Blackmoor feeling ecstatic. Charlotte would likely scream with delight, and my father would agree immediately. When I returned and told them of the news, they both reacted as I had predicted. "We haven't had a young man in Blackmoor for so long." Charlotte sighed.

She was probably planning the wedding in her head. She was like that.

"When would you like to have the young man over?" my father asked. "How about tomorrow for lunch?" Charlotte suggested. My father looked at me for confirmation. "Dinner, he wants to see the fog come in." I replied. "Is that so?" My father said in a tone I didn't understand. "I'll have the cook prepare something special for his visit." He added. I blushed "Oh father, there's no need for that, he just met me." It seemed much too early to set anyone's feelings in stone. We barely knew each other. "Any guest is a special occasion in Blackmoor. Especially such a nice young lad as Mr. Dunst." he said with a wink. He left for his room. "Well, now that this excitement is over, let's get started on your lessons. Today we're going to focus on the poems written by Josephus Penvellyn. Go to the library and find the book called My Hearts Song. We are going to look at his diction and the inspiration behind his writing." Charlotte instructed.

I groaned, history I liked, literature analysis I disliked.

I crossed the hall and opened the maple door. The few rows of books were lightly lit, and there was the musty smell of dust and old paper. I headed to the back of the room where the Penvellyn literature was kept. I picked out the one that charlotte had told me to get out. Beside it I noticed a book by Randulf Penvellyn on Norse runes. That was something that I never had learned about, and it sounded rather interesting. Something that many people wouldn't take the time to learn now a day. I decided that I would pick that up later. I rushed up to my room before Charlotte came to get me.

A few minutes after Charlotte had went to bed, and I was sure that my father was asleep. I snuck downstairs into the library. I pulled out the book on Norse runes and took it upstairs with me. The first chapter explained the history behind them, and how some of them were more than just a letter, but a group of letters, or a sound. Some of them even represented other objects, not just a letter. I quickly found out how to spell my name, and wrote it down in my diary. Who would know when I would need to use it next?

* * *

I looked out onto the moor again. I had found Hedwig's charm to be real. Now I needed to know if I would need to use it. I decided that bringing up the subject at dinner would be the most natural time. Randulf would likely ask questions about it anyway as he was so interested.

* * *

I awoke to find myself in the Great Hall, but it was as if someone had dimmed the lights, so I couldn't see as well. One of the windows was open, and the curtain fluttered in the cool night air.

Barely audible, a voice floated in from outside.

Elinor.

Elinooor.

Eeelinoooor.

I opened the door and walked outside. I couldn't see anyone there. The moonlight gleamed off of the front gate.

Elinor.

The voice came again, as if someone was there in the fog. I cautiously walked down the steps.

Elinor.

I squinted, trying to see if I could see a figure on the moors. I didn't see anyone, so I continued on.

Elinor.

The voice called, stronger. The further I walked, the louder the voice became. I realised that I didn't know where I was, or how far I had come. When I turned back, I couldn't see the manor. I walked on, very frightened now, almost on the verge of tears.

Elinor!

The voice sounded like it was shrieking now. Suddenly the moor around me turned blood red.

ELINOR!

The voice screamed. I dropped suddenly, into the blood-red moor. It was sucking me in like quicksand! I clawed at the ground, trying to stop myself, but I was pulled under and the world went black


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, I lied. I was bad, I'm sorry. I thought I was going to have a bunch of free time, and I ended up getting a very time consuming job. And then a bunch of other annoying things happened that prevented me from being able to get this story on here. I ****apologize. :(**

**Yet again I do not own Elinor Penvellyn or any of the other characters and other story parts from The Curse of Blackmoor Manor, that all belongs to HerInteractive.**

**So yeah, annnny way, here's the story. **

* * *

I awoke on my windowsill, sweat pouring off of me, and tears running down my cheeks.

Daylight streamed through my window. My fears were calmed when I realised that it had all been a dream. Still, I couldn't be sure that it would stay a dream if I went out on the moors. You know what they say about what happens when you look for danger. I reached over to my nightstand and picked up Hedwig's charm, and pinned it on my undershirt.

I came downstairs only to see Charlotte and Father already sitting at the table, talking quietly. "What are you two doing up so early?" I questioned. The pair noticed that I was there. "Oh, you're finally up! I am glad that you are awake. I thought it would be nice if we could do something together. ' Father started ' You see the street preformers have come to Blackmoor and I thought it would be fun to watch the performance today." "Street performers, Elinor go get dressed right now! I don't want to miss one thing!" Charlotte squealed, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "Calm down Charlotte, I'll be ready in a moment, we won't miss anything, I promise." I assured her. "Well, hurry up and eat your breakfast!" Charlotte said. "Calm down Miss Bossiny, we'll be ready when when we're ready." Father said. Charlotte let out a loud sigh "I hate waiting."

* * *

"I can hear them, come on, hurry up!" Charlotte yelled, grabbing our hands and pulling us towards the square. "You're acting like a giddy child Charlotte." Father laughed. Charlotte stopped dead in her tracks and spun fast towards father. "I am not a child James Penvellyn, I am a grown adult!" she pouted. "Well you seem to be acting pretty childish to me." Father kept walking forward. Charlotte balled up her fists "James Penvellyn come back here, I am not finished with you!" she shouted. "Just come along Miss Bossiny." Father said calmly. Charlotte scowled and followed after him. "Come along Elinor, I just want to see those street performers." Charlotte murmured.

I trotted along behind them and the music of the street performers greeted my ears. Then came the sights. I hadn't been to watch the street performers in a long time, and I had almost forgotten the beauty and awe that I felt when I saw it. Well, when I saw the dancers. For lack of a better word they were elegant. They wore long flowing dresses that billowed out like flames or flower petals. The golden bracelets that they wore jingled when they moved. Their long graceful limbs twisted and twirled in a mezmerizing dance. When I watched them and the way they danced and looked so beautiful, it made me feel a bit inferior. I was never a very well balanced person, and I wasn't the ideal picture of beauty. But I forgot all of that as I continued watching the other performances.

There was a theatrical performance about Prince John and Robin Hood. I thought it was very well done, and I thought the actors were quite excellent. Charlotte loved that one. She was so enthralled by the romance between Robin and Maid Marion. She must have turned to father a hundred times and sighed saying "Isn't it romantic?" And Father would just roll his eyes and smile."Oh Charlotte, you never change."

Then there was a fire breathing man. As a child I was always enthralled by the fire breathers because I believed that it must have been magic. But now that I was older and more knowledgble I knew that it was not magic, it was simply science. And that interested me now, to see how science can work to make something so amazing. However Charlotte couldn't stand them "It just sends shivers down my spine watching them. I can only think about what could happen if something, rather someone , were to set on fire" Charlotte said, averting her eyes. Father snorted "They know what they're doing Charlotte." "I know that, but accidents happen. Why do you think your parents tell you to never play with fire James." Charlotte explained.

Once the street performers had finished we began our walk home. "Wasn't that fun! I think that was better than last years!" Charlotte exclaimed. "I will say that it was very amusing. I especially loved your comedy act." he chuckled. Charlotte scowled at him. "You know if you're not careful Charlotte, you're face will stay that way." I said. Charlotte stormed off ahead. "We've done it now. I suppose I will go apologize." He sighed and then hurried after Charlotte. "Miss Bossiny, I'm frightfully sorry for the way I acted. It was inconsiderate of me, will you forgive me?" I heard father say. Charlotte stopped to turn towards him and then looked at him for a moment. Father picked up her hand "I truly am sorry." "For now, until you find some other reason to tease me." Charlotte pointed out. Father continued to stare her down. "Oh, fine, I forgive you." she sighed and started walking again. "You Penvellyns, I don't know why I bother associating with you all." she groaned. I knew she wasn't really upset, it was just this little game we all seemed to play. Father had been teasing Charlotte for as long as I can remember, and every time Charlotte would get angry and occasionally threaten to leave the mansion. But then Father would apologize and Charlotte would forgive him.

* * *

"Clover can be eaten. Putting lavender oil in your bath can relieve stress, and the smell is good for headaches." Charlotte said. After we had returned to the house Charlotte made me get straight to work. Today's lesson was about the uses of the plants found in the wild . I didn't pay that much attention to her and my mind wandered to what was happening tonight. Tonight Randulf was coming for dinner, father had confirmed it.

A crow alighted on the fence beside me, and at first I didn't take much note of it, until I saw that it had a red ribbon tied around its left leg. That was not normal, someone had to had tied that ribbon onto the bird. Who would - At that moment the bird cawed at me and it dropped a small piece of paper onto the ground and then flew away. I picked it up and saw that there was a small message written. _Good Luck!_ It read. In the corner was a small drawing of a bundle of herbs. It was Hedwig, she sent me this note.

"Are you alright?" Charlotte asked me. I realised that I had gasped. "I uh, realised I don't know what I am going to wear tonight." I stammered. Charlotte gave me a strange look. "This is the first time I've ever seen you act this way." She said, a smile growing on her lips. "So interested in a young man." She added softly. "I'm not that interested." I huffed, and began to examine a lemongrass plant. I heard Charlotte's soft giggle behind me. I grimaced; she was always getting over excited when it came to men. I have never been the kind to chase after men, and if I were ever to show the slightest bit of interest in one of them, Charlotte would instantly believe that I was head over heels in love with him. And I wasn't in love with Randulf, I was simply interested. Charlotte stood up and dusted herself off. "Well clearly you are not going to be able to focus on your studies with such a distraction on your mind." "I'm not distracted." I claimed. "Of course not, that's why you are staring off into the sky instead of focusing on your lesson."Charlotte smirked. "I'm not distracted." I pouted. "Well it is reflection time." She said. Reflection time meant I was supposed to find the alchemy lab so I could create the elaborate puzzle that I was required to make. Now that I was seventeen I didn't have lessons regularly. I had already reached the alchemy lab, and I knew most of the things I had to learn about my destiny. So now reflection time gave me the opportunity to go down to the alchemy lab and decide what I was going to create. "Reflection time is until lunch." Charlotte said, and waved me away.

* * *

I went back inside and changed into something less dirty. I exited my room and I went to the master Gargoyle. I turned him in the sequence to open the secret west passage. The passage opened and I entered the dark hallway. I bent down to pick up the glowing rock I found on my first visit to the alchemy lab. I walked down the hallway and farther below the manor, until I reached the moving rooms. I took the shortcut that I had discovered and opened the Mercury door and closed it until I reached the lab. I did a routine check on the well's water lock before entering. I went inside the familiar room, with alchemy tools and vials strewn all over the place. Charles's diary was there, along with the original contract, and the Penvellyn diary where all of the former initiates wrote down their inventions. I was the third initiate, and it was a daunting task before me. But here in the Penvellyn lab, I felt inspired. Would I, like Thomas, add to his grandfather's work? Or would I create my own puzzle for other initiates to add on to. As my usual tradition, I opened the Penvellyn diary to read the entries before mine.

_Welcome, dear initiate. Pride of the Penvellyn heritage! Here you will face many trials—but persevere! For your reward shall be the knowledge of those who have passed before you, and the honour of those to come. You have demonstrated your worthiness by negotiating the moving rooms and mastering the alchemy puzzle which our father, Albert, created to protect his laboratory. Now you will help protect our heritage by creating yet another test for new initiates to pass. For my part, I have set this tradition in motion with the establishment of the rules of Penvellyn inheritance, and have enlisted the Bosinny family to oversee our efforts and discoveries. There are six columns in the Great Hall, each hiding a brave knight who will direct the movement of the Oil of Enlightenment to this forge in which a key shall be created to reveal the secret of our father Randulf. The secret must be well guarded. Hide the final solution to unlock this secret in your coat of arms and in the silent book. Let my words woven in cloth be the guide to finding the first key to open the column decorated with Jupiter's mighty bolt._

_Amicus et Magister _

_- Charles, 1547_

_Lacking my grandfather's wit and wisdom I can only add to his genius. His tiles are now locked; the key is to be found near a staircase that sings! But the forge cannot work without being tempered with water. If the well is empty, a devious lock hidden in the passages underneath the Manor will return it to its watery state._

_- Thomas, 1580_

Whenever I read their entries it excited me to think that someday some lucky initiate; multiple initiates; will be reading my words. The small grandfather clock that I had brought down to keep the time chimed four o'clock. Four o'clock, Randulf was coming at five! I couldn't believe I has lost track of the time like that!

* * *

I rushed out of the secret passage way to get dressed for tonight. I had only meant to spend until lunch down in the lab, but I had let my mind wander and the time slipped away on me. I had to get ready for tonight, I couldn't be late to my own dinner. I burst into my room and searched for a dress to wear. Charlotte calmly came in "You should wear the purple one, the one that has the off the shoulder sleeves." she suggested. "But it would look much better if I put up my hair for that one, and I don't have the time to do that." I spat. "Then what about the blue one. You know the one your aunt gave you." Charlotte suggested. I nodded and pulled it out of my closet and Charlotte helped me into it. Even though I didn't like my aunt Delores, I did admire her choice in clothing. She tied the baby blue satin sash into a bow around my waist. I pulled out my favourite sapphire earrings and matching necklace. Charlotte let me borrow her rouge and when I saw myself in the mirror I felt very grown up. "Turn around for me." Charlotte said excitedly. I spun around a few times for her, and she clapped her hands. "You look beautiful, he's going to love you!" she exclaimed. I felt my cheeks grow hot "Charlotte, honestly now, it's nothing to get so excited over. He's only a boy." I heard the door open, and my father's voice was carried up the stairs. "He's here." I gasped. "I thought that you weren't excited, after all he's only a boy, am I right?" Charlotte mocked. I glared at her; she could be very aggravating when she wanted to.

I descended down the stairs; trying to look demure and graceful, but I felt awkward and shy. My heart battered against my chest as I went towards Randulf. He was wearing a simple grey suit. I couldn't help but admire the way the ash colour complimented his red hair. "Thank you for coming, Randulf." I smiled. "Thank you for inviting me." he smiled back. "Why don't we all go to the dining room where I'm sure supper is waiting for us." My father said, ushering us to the dining room. He had dressed up for the occasion as well. I leaned over to him and whispered "You look very smart father." He took my arm in a gentle manner and helped me to my seat. After taking his place at the table he announced. "Today we will be having the Blackmoor special.' He turned to Randulf 'You should consider yourself lucky young man. Not very many people have had the privilege of having such a delicacy." Randulf nodded in thanks. "I feel so privileged, I receive such special treatment on my first visit. What could the occasion possibly be?" he asked. I tried to control my emotions as I intently studied the pattern on the table cloth. I glanced up at Randulf who was giving me a sideways glance, but the minute he saw that I had noticed he looked away. Thankfully the food came out to squash the awkward moment. I was presented with a cut of lamb that had a cherry glaze, mashed potatoes with gravy, and fresh peas from our garden. My father grabbed the cooks arm and he whispered something to him. The cook nodded and disappeared inside the kitchen.

Charlotte burst into the dining room, and tried to regain some sort of composer as she curtsied to our guest, and sat down at the table. "Why so late Charlotte, could you not decided what to wear?" I mocked quietly. She gave me a roughish look and turned to our food. "Ah, the Blackmoor special!" she exclaimed. "I do love the way our cook prepares the lamb, I am most certain you will enjoy it." She said to Randulf. We all watched anxiously as Randulf cut off a piece. When he put it in his mouth a grave look came over his face. "What is wrong, do you not like it?" I asked him, quite afraid that he did not enjoy it at all. After finishing what he was eating, Randulf turned his attention to us, and in a voice most piteous he said, "I fear that I shall never be able to truly enjoy my own father's best lamb dish." We all burst out in to fits of laughter. "I must say, we have never had a guest half as entertaining nor half as charming as you Mr Dunst. Am I not right Elinor?" Charlotte asked. "No we haven't." I quickly replied. Randulf wore a look of surprise and his cheeks were dusted pink. When I saw Randulf's expression, I immediately shoved my peas into my treacherous mouth. The cook yet again interrupted my embarrassment, and this time he brought along with him a bottle of wine. "Ah, just what we needed, thank you. One of our best, 1438 red wine, that was a good year." My father said. I had alcohol before, but never had I been allowed to have a vintage such as this one. The cook poured us each a glass. I took a look at the dark red, almost ruby like, liquid. It smelled like fermented fruit, which wasn't an entirely bad fragrance. I took a sip. The first taste was one of sweet grapes, but right after a stronger, more pungent taste overcame the back of my throat. I found myself coughing the slightest bit at the burning feeling. I glanced up at Randulf, who was trying to act like the taste did not bother him, but as he weakly coughed, I knew it did. "Mmmm, very nice." Father said. Charlotte nodded. What they saw in this wine I couldn't understand. But I had never liked wine in general.

Randulf looked out the large window that spanned the whole back wall. The fog had just begun to roll down onto the moor. "It is so beautiful." He breathed. The rest of the table turned to stare at him quizzically. "I find it very haunting." Charlotte said, her brow furrowed. "I find it very haunting, yes, but beautiful. Very beautiful." Randulf said a far off look in his eyes. I knew that now was the time to ask my father about the dangers of the moors. "Beautiful, perhaps, but dangerous, from all the stories that I've heard. Don't you agree father." I inquired. He looked up at me with some unasked question behind his eyes. "I have heard these stories as well. Though I have never seen such beasts that are spoken of in these tales." He said. "Oh father, I didn't know you to be one to take midnight walks along the moors." I said. "I have done so occasionally. Not often, but every now and again when I was younger." He replied. "But if I were a young lady such as yourself, I would not go wandering on the moors at such a late hour." He added quickly.

Once we had finished our main course, a chocolate cake was brought out. It was one of my favourite desserts, for when you cut into it, you found that there was a golden caramel treasure in the centre. I have always been partial to sweets. "I suppose that I am expected to eat this cake?" Charlotte questioned. "Why ever not?" my father said. "If a lady wishes to keep her slim figure a meal should be designed so she does not feel so horribly guilty after consuming it." Stated Charlotte as if this was common knowledge. "One slice of cake won't harm you charlotte." I pointed out. "A woman as pretty as you shouldn't have to worry over one indulgent meal Miss Bossiny." Randulf said. "A woman who will eat as she pleases; knowing that with everything there is moderation is very wise indeed." Father added. "If I am not able to fit into my dresses I blame you James." Charlotte said and then daintily began to eat her cake. I ate as I pleased, and perhaps it showed a slight bit. But I was graced with naturally round cheeks that were always so pale unless reddened by the cold of winter or rouge. My father always assured me that I looked beautiful that way. "My little cherub" he had called me as a child, but it had always been a sore spot. There was a moment of awkward silence as everyone ate way at their cake, trying to think of what would make good conversation. "Your father owns a few book stores, does he not?" Father asked Randulf. "Yes he does, though the first one originated here in Blackmoor." Randulf said. "Leave it to the men to bring up dull topics like business." Charlotte whispered to me. "I suppose you'd want to talk about whose dress was the best at the latest party, or perhaps who you think Miss Collins is dating now?" I said sarcastically. Charlotte was always the first one to hear all the latest gossip. I never had to worry about not knowing when that extremely handsome man was about to propose to that girl. Or whether taffeta or silk was all the rage this year. I didn't care much for gossip. But had the topic been if I fancied that Rome was the greatest civilization of all time, I wouldn't be at a loss for words. The clock on the wall struck ten, and Randulf stood up. "Thank you for the tasty meal, and for the delightful conversation, but I really must be heading home." He said. My father jumped up. "Of course, I didn't even think about the time. I'm sorry lad; your father must be concerned about you." Father apologized. We walked Randulf to the door. "Thank you for inviting me over to your lovely home, Mr Penvellyn" Randulf thanked my father, and gave him a firm handshake. He then bowed to Charlotte and I. Randulf took Charlotte's hand and kissed it politely. "It was very nice to meet you " she said with a smile. "Like wise Miss Bossiny." Randulf said "Thank you for your good company, Mr Dunst." I said, letting him take my hand. "The pleasure is all mine." Randulf grinned and then let himself out the door.

Charlotte grabbed me, squealing with glee, shaking me and jumping up and down. "He'll ask you to marry him, I am certain of it! We'll be picking out out your wedding dress within the year!" she said. I pulled away from her. "Wait, who said anything about a marriage? Doesn't that seem a bit fast? We don't even know how he feels about me!" I exclaimed. "I'm sure he likes you, so then why wait?" Charlotte exclaimed. "Elinor does have a point." Father reasoned and Charlotte began to pout. "He is a very nice young man and I like him but firstly he has to be interested our dear Elinor. We also need to make sure that he is the one she wants to marry, before we start planning her wedding." He explained. I love my father; he understands me and wants what's best for me. Charlotte threw her hands up in defeat. "If that's what you want to do, but he is interested in her, I can tell. He's a good young man Elinor. You should marry him before he moves onto another lucky young lady." She reasoned. "If he's a worthy man, and he really loves Elinor, he would wait for her." Father said. "There's nothing wrong with your theory Charlotte, but because I have the privilege of choice, I want my decision to be the right one.' I said, and then added, with a little nudge to Charlotte's shoulder. "If everything continues like this, I'm sure I won't have to think about it very long." This seemed to appease Charlotte, and she went to bed with her usual reminder of what our studies were going cover tomorrow. Once Charlotte was gone, I gave my father a hug. "Thank you for your continuous support father." I said. He kissed my head. "Anything for you little cherub. May you have sweet dreams tonight." He replied, and ushered me off to bed. I cuddled underneath my warm covers and dreamt of nothing but good things that night.

* * *

**So that was the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. It's not super historically accurate, but whatever, the Penvellyn's aren't that normal anyway. I'm might drag it out a bit because when I first wrote it I thought it was a bit fast. When I started writing it I hadn't expected Charlotte to be a really big part of it but I grew to love her character, she ended up being like a big sister to Elinor. I'm planning to add a bit more of just Charlotte and Elinor. We'll see how things work out. Hopefully I'll be able to upload another chapter soon. We'll see how things work out with my job and all. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
